A Friendship That Will Define You Both
by TeeFly
Summary: Short, one-shot in which Kirk is upset about living up expectations after becoming Captain, and Spock helps him understand that he is more than adequate for the job. Rated T for a little bit of language.


**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Star Trek fiction. I instantly became a fan after watching the new movie. This is a Spock/Kirk friendship fic, just a short one-shot drabble. I'm a newbie so I don't know if their voices are quite as they should be, regardless I hope you enjoy! =)

**A Friendship That Will Define You Both**

Kirk sank into the soft lushness of his Captain's chair allowing his head to sink into his hand, while silently hoping for a brief reprieve from the various thoughts fighting for dominance in his head. He was relieved that he had found a way to slip out of Sulu's birthday extravaganza with nobody the wiser. He needed time to be alone with his thoughts and in some kind of twist of irony his feet had found the bridge.

"Captain?" the soft, stoic voice of his Vulcan First Officer stated, in barely above a whisper, startling him. Though really he should have known that nothing would escape his keen senses, except perhaps when the appropriate time to butt out of a situation was.

"Hmmm, Spock?" he responded, not entirely in the mood for the effort that conversing with this man took.

"While at the celebratory gathering for Mr. Sulu, I observed you in a seeming state of annoyance which lead to an abrupt and unannounced departure." Spock stated as though it explained everything.

Kirk laughed a little before responding, "I'm fine Spock, if that is what you mean."

Spock allowed grief to pass over his features for the briefest of moments before responding, "Fine has variable definitions, Captain, fine is unacceptable."

Kirk rolled his eyes at this point. What the hell did Spock want with him anyway, it wasn't like they were friends, they barely tolerated each other most of the time.

"Well then I'm whatever definition means I'll survive and you can leave now."

Spock raised an eyebrow at this. "That is not a definition of the word."

"No shit, Sherlock, I'm just saying I'm okay." Kirk growled growing more annoyed, he really didn't want to discuss what was going on in his mind with anyone, let alone Spock. How could he possibly understand the all too human emotions that plagued him at this juncture?

"I'm unsure as to why you have brought up fecal matter, nor am I aware of someone aboard the enterprise named Sherlock."

"Dammit, Spock, it is an expression!" Kirk practically yelled.

"I apologize the complexities and obscenities with which humans appear to create these odd displays of words known as 'expressions' baffle me. But regardless I did intend to make a personal query. Captain, is something upsetting you that you wish to voice aloud?" Spock stated in a softer voice than Kirk had ever heard him use before.

Kirk rose from his chair and paced back and forth for a minute before responding, surely there was someone better to discuss his problems with, but then again didn't Spock Prime tell him they were going to be friends? Maybe this is what it would take. "I'm irrationally, I guess you would think, upset."

Spock stopped for a moment considering how to voice his next thoughts as to not scare his Captain, and if himself was to be believed, future friend. "Humans are illogical creatures therefore it is only logical that whatever emotions you are feeling are illogical."

Kirk laughed, only Spock would say that for a human the only logical thing that can be expected is to be illogical. Kirk took a deep breath and then attempted to voice out loud the feelings of inadequacy and fear that had been plaguing him for weeks since becoming Captain, officially, of the USS Enterprise.

"I don't really know how to explain in a way that you will understand, hell I barely understand myself. I guess to put it simply, I'm scared. My dad is a freaking hero and everyone expect me to be at least as good, if not better than him. But I never knew him. People won't stop comparing me to someone I never even got to say hello to. And then there is the pressure of being a Captain. I am responsible for the lives of every single person on this ship. Hell Spock, I'm 25 years old and I barely know how to be responsible for myself! And then of course the other me is some great man, and I somehow have to be as good or better than myself. How the fucking hell do I do that?!" Kirk breathing loudly, only to realize too late that he had just given himself away, but Spock seemed not to notice.

Spock looked taken aback for a moment before he responded. "It is illogical to expect to be anyone but yourself. You are an acceptable Captain, you at times ignore protocol and are rash to judgment, but you have insight and knowledge that lead you to perform your duties admirably. You are quite young to be a starship Captain, but it is believed that you have earned your position through hard work and dedication to your crew and the federation. I am unsure of your 'other self' as you say, but it appears to me that you will be, as you humans appear to be so fond of stating, fine."

"Was that almost a compliment, Spock?" Kirk stated teasing, somehow hearing that he was a good Captain, and that he would be fine seemed entirely plausible coming from Spock, after all Vulcan's didn't lie.

"Almost, Captain." Spock stated, for the first time allowing himself to imagine the possibility of forging a friendship type bond with this man. To his surprise it didn't appear altogether impossible.

"What do you say we get back to the party?" Kirk smiled toward Spock, a little shocked to find that it was a genuine one.

"That would be agreeable." Spock responded and they made their way back to Sulu's party, both a little more open to the possibility of a friendship that, as Spock Prime had said, would define them both.

* * *

Okey dokey so that is pretty much it. Not very long, but I still hope enjoyable! I hope to write more Spirk, or Spork in the future, but first let me know what you think!


End file.
